Miss Warmth
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Kushina merasa kesepian semenjak Minato selalu pulang larut. Minato merasa akhir-akhir ini Kushina bersikap aneh padanya. Dan Minato baru menyadari, jika Kushina merindukan kehangatan dari dirinya/MinaKushi/Oneshoot/Semi-Canon/Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto - Sensei**

**WARNING! : OOC, typo, miss typo, dan lain-lain yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu-persatu (?)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave this page.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading...**

* * *

"Hahhh... Lelahnya." Keluh seorang pria yang sekarang sedang menyusuri jalan yang sepi dan gelap, hanya ada sinar rembulan dan taburan bintang di langit yang menemaninya, menerangi jalanan yang mulai tampak sepi.

Minato bingung, kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering sekali mati listrik. Telat membayar biaya listrik? Itu tidak mungkin, dia Hokage di desa ini. Hal yang paling membuatnya bingung adalah jawaban para petugas listrik desa. Setiap kali ia menanyakan kenapa Konoha selalu dan hampir setiap hari mati listrik, para petugas listrik itu pasti akan menjawab _ada kabel yang putus _atau _ada beberapa kabel yang rusak dan harus diganti_. Memangnya kabel baru bisa putus atau rusak dalam waktu sehari?

Minato menatap rumahnya yang gelap dari kejauhan. Lagi-lagi mati listrik, beruntung Konoha memiliki suhu yang lumayan dingin saat malam, jadi orang-orang tidak akan kepanasan.

Saat sudah di depan pintu rumahnya, Minato memegang kenop pintu lalu membukanya dan menutupnya kembali dengan pelan. Ia tidak mau membangunkan anaknya yang pasti sudah tidur. Pria itu berjalan ke arah ruang makan, tampak ada cahaya kuning di ruangan itu.

Hokage ke-empat itu tersenyum saat melihat istrinya yang sedang tiduran di meja makan dengan kedua tangannya ia jadikan bantal. Minato melepas jubah hokage nya lalu menggantungnya di sandaran kursi meja makan, pria itu pun ikut duduk di samping Kushina, lalu menyentu pipi Kushina dengan lembut membuat Kushina membuka matanya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Minato dengan senyum diwajahnya, Kushina hanya membalas dengan senyuman lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tidur, hanya memejamkan mata."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau pulang larut, dan hari ini yang paling larut." Lanjut Kushina sambil memandang nyala api dari lilin yang beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, pekerjaanku sangat banyak." Minato merasa bersalah karena kesibukannya sangat menyita waktunya dengan Kushina tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah tanggung jawabnya.

"Hey jangan terlalu dekat dengan api, nanti tanganmu terluka." Ucap Minato saat Kushina mendekatkan telapak tangannya di dekat api dari lilin itu.

"Tak apa. Api ini begitu hangat dan membuatku nyaman. Lihatlah api itu, bersinar dan menghangatkan bukan? Meskipun kobarannya kecil tapi, sangat indah untuk dilihat _dattebane_!" Ucap Kushina yang tiba-tiba semangat, menatap Minato dengan mata yang juga berapi-api.

Minato hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan aneh Kushina. Jika Kushina sudah begini, istrinya pasti akan melakukan hal-hal aneh. Minato jamin akan hal itu. _Kita lihat besok, apa yang akan terjadi? Aku bertaruh kalau dia akan melakukan hal aneh._ Kata Minato dalam hati.

xxx

"Minato! Ayo temani aku jalan-jalan!"

Minato hanya mampu memijit keningnya saat Kushina tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangannya bersama Naruto yang masih berusia lima tahun sambil merengek-rengek di hadapan Minato.

'Tidak biasanya dia begini!' teriak Minato dalam hati.

Yondaime Hokage itu menangkat kepalanya, menatap Kushina yang memandangnya dengan mata berapi-api. Minato meringis melihat itu. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya masih dengan senyumannya. "Baiklah, biarkan aku menyelesaikan laporan ini dulu."

Kushina tersenyum iblis, kakinya melangkah mendekati meja Minato dengan langkah keras dan rambut merah yang berkibar-kibar. Kushina mengangkat kepalan tangannya di wajah Minato.

"Sekarang!"

Lagi-lagi Minato tersenyum kikuk melihat kelakuan istrinya. Mata birunya melirik Naruto kecil yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter dari mejanya sambil tersenyum lebar, Minato mendesah pelan, 'Kau sangat bahagia ya,nak?' kata Minato dalam hati, ia merasa Naruto sedang mentertawakannya.

Mata Minato melirik asisten di sebelahnya, "Boleh aku pergi sebentar?"

"Anuu..." asisten Minato mendadak _shock_ saat tiba-tiba Kushina mendeliknya tajam, ia menatap Minato cepat sambil menganggukkan kepala mantap. "Tentu saja boleh! Lama juga tak apa!"

"Ahh! Akhirnya!" seru Kushina girang dan langsung menarik lengan Minato. Sebelah tangan Kushina melambai ke arah Naruto, menyuruh Naruto mendekati mereka, dan masih dengan senyuman lebar, Naruto berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Ayo jalan-jalan!" ujar Naruto kecil sambil memeluk lengan Minato dan Kushina di posisi tengah, di antara mereka.

Minato tersenyum, tangannya yang tidak di peluk Naruto terulur menyentuh puncak kepala Naruto dan mengelusnya pelan. "Ayo."

xxx

Setelah hampir dua jam Minato dan Kushina berserta anaknya jalan-jalan, ia hanya bisa menarik napas berkali-kali melihat tingkah Kushina. Ada apa dengan istrinya yang satu ini? Berlari-lari girang ke satu toko lalu ke toko lain layaknya anak kecil. Justru Naruto yang masih berusia lima tahun berjalan dengan tenang di sampingnya.

"Minato..." panggil Kushina.

"Iya?" respon Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Lihat mug ini! Hebat bukan? Bergambar corak api. Betapa indahnya seni gambar api yang menyala dan berkobar hebat seperti ini!"

Tuh kan!Kushina bersikap aneh, Batin Minato miris dengan kelakuan aneh Kushina yang sedari tadi mampir ke beberapa toko hanya untuk melihat barang-barang yang memiliki tema api. Entah itu gelas, piring, hiasan, kipas lipat, dan lain-lain.

"Hebat kan? Ah... Aku butuh kehangatan!"

Suara Kushina menyadarkan Minato dari lamunannya, ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pendapat Kushina daripada harus beradu pendapat. Bagi Minato, api itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Yo Minato! Sedang jalan-jalan ya?"

Suara berat menarik perhatian Minato, ia menoleh dan mendapati Fugaku yang sedang bersama keluarganya. Minato mengangguk pelan lalu menunjuk ke arah Kushina, "Dia minta jalan-jalan."

"Wahh... Jarang sekali Minato, Kushina pasti senang," ujar Mikoto masih melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Fugaku. Disisi lainnya, ada Uchiha sulung yang sedang menggandeng si Uchiha bungsu, Sasuke.

Minato tertawa kecil, "Iya, kau benar. Dia sedang fanatik dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan api."

Pasangan Uchiha itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu melirik ke arah Kushina yang masih asik melihat berbagai macam mug dengan corak api yang dipajang di toko. "Oh, begitu ya?" sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Wahh... Ada Fugaku!"

Kushina yang melihat keluarga Uchiha hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, ia melangkah mendekati Fugaku lalu menepuk pipi Fugaku sesaat. "Lama tak berjumpa, kau sedang senggang ya?"

'Kushina, aku suamimu,' lirih Minato dalam hati.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis, "Yah... begitulah, aku selalu menyempatkan jalan-jalan bersama keluargaku setiap hari, walaupun hanya tiga puluh menit."

Kushina melirik Minato sesaat, lalu kembali menatap keluarga Uchiha. "Enaknya, aku bahkan jarang pergi sekeluarga," ujar Kushina tajam.

Minato meringis. Ya, ia merasa tersindir.

Manik biru Minato menoleh ke arah Naruto kecil yang kini menarik-narik jubah hokagenya, ia tersenyum tipis lalu berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato lembut.

Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Minato, lalu membisikkan seseuatu. Tak lama, Naruto kembali menarik dirinya lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah Minato.

Sebelah tangan Minato menyentuh puncak kepala Naruto lalu mengelusnya pelan. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arahnya lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku paham."

Minato kembali berdiri tegak, ia menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto lalu berjalan selangkah mendekati Kushina yang masih asik berbincang dengan keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Kushina," panggil Minato, menarik perhatian Kushina.

Tangannya yang lain menarik lengan Kushina pelan, membuat wanita berambut merah darah itu sedikit menjauh dari keluarga Uchiha Fugaku. Minato menatap iris violet Kushina lembut, lalu menyentuh sebelah pipi Kushina.

"Aku akan kembali ke gedung hokage. Kumohon, tunggu aku dirumah," kata Minato masih dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Kushina sedikit terperangah dan tidak mengerti maksud Minato. Ia mendelik tajam Minato. "Baiklah," sahut Kushina cepat. Ia kembali menarik pelan lengan Naruto. "Aku akan pulang dengan Naruto dan menunggumu pulang," lanjut Kushina, kini dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

xxx

Kushina mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa, menyandarkan kepalanya, lalu menguap lebar. Ini hampir tengah malam, dan Minato masih belum kembali. Sebuah suara kembali membuat Kushina membuka matanya saat matanya hampir terpejam. Suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali pun terdengar.

"Tadaima."

Sudut bibir Kushina tertarik ke atas, membuat sebuah lengkungan senyum saat suara Minato memasuki indra pendengarannya. "Okaeri," balas Kushina saat mendapati Minato sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Minato tersenyum ke arah Kushina, ia melangkah ke arah Kushina dan ikut mendudukkan diri tepat di samping wanita itu. Minato melingkarkan lengannya ke belakang leher Kushina lalu menariknya, membiarkan Kushina bersandar di pundaknya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menungguku," kata Minato pelan sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kushina.

Kushina balas melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Minato dan mendekapnya pelan. Kushina memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan tubuh ini," kata Kushina.

Minato tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Karena itu, aku menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaanku dan besok aku akan bersantai denganmu dan Naruto," kata Minato membuat senyum Kushina tak menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Aku merindukan kehangatan dirimu."

'_Kaa-chan tertarik dengan api karena merindukan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan bahkan suka menghangatkan dirinya di dekat api lilin yang menyala, dan juga, Kaa-chan lah yang menyuruh petugas listrik Konoha untuk mematikan listrik setiap malam agar Tou-chan cepat pulang.'_

Suara bisikan Naruto tadi siang kembali terngiang di telinga Minato. "Karena itu kau memberi kode dengan menyukai api?" tanya Minato.

Kushina sedikit terkekeh pelan, ia membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah Minato yang juga menatapnya. "Kau memang mengerti aku. Tahu dari mana?"

"Tentu saja dari anak kita," balas Minato lepas begitu saja.

Beberapa urat persimpangan mendadak muncul di beberapa bagian wajah Kushina tanpa Minato sadari. "Jadi, kalau Naruto tidak memberitahumu, kau tidak akan tahu ya? Dasar tidak peka!" kata Kushina tajam sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya namun masih menyandarkan kepalanya di tubuh Minato.

"Yahh... itu..." Minato _speachless_, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tidak akan menghajarmu sekarang, karena akan merusak momen ini. Tapi, besok pagi bersiaplah!"

Glek!

Minato bergidik ngeri mendengar itu. Bisa ia bayangkan saat besok bangun pagi, ia akan di hujam belasan pisau dari Kushina.

Tak lama, sebuah dengkuran halus menarik perhatian Minato dari imajinasinya. Ia melirik Kushina dan mendapati istrinya sudah tertidur nyenyak di tubuhnya. Minato tersenyum tipis, ia sedikit membenarkan posisi Kushina lalu mengangkat istrinya menuju kamar tidur mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Minato menidurkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk tepat di sebelah Kushina setelah ia meletakkan Kushina disana. Tangannya menyentuh rambut merah milik Kushina, ya, ia sangat menyukai rambut Kushina. Lalu, Minato mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kushina, mengecup kening istrinya lembut lalu menarik selimut, menyelimuti dirinya dan Kushina.

"_Oyasumi_, Kushina."

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**AN : **Fanfic MinaKushi ini _**requested by Caroline Angelia Setiawan**_ :D Akhirnya aku menepati janjiku yang 'mungkin' sudah terlalu lama. Maaf juga kalau kurang memuaskan, tapi aku berharap kalian semua (khususnya buat Caroline) menyukai ini :D

Oke, gak tau mau nulis apa lagi. Silahkan keluarkan uneg-uneg kalian soal fanfic ini. Maaf juga kalau karakternya agak OOC XD.

**.**

**.**

**Mind Review?**


End file.
